But everything went wrong
by CissyJewel
Summary: Lana has the perfect plan for her escape and Sister Mary Eunice is a main part of it. But when did everything go wrong? Bananun! I suck at summaries :)


-**Just a warning**: Main characters will be Lana, Mary Eunice and maybe Kit. It will be quite different from Asylum. The Angel of Death took away the devil but did not kill Mary Eunice and Lana is still in Briarcliff just like Kit. The story will not be too long and I have not everything figured out yet. I own nothing apart from the idea. Enjoy :)

Thoughts swirled crazily in Lana's mind. She wanted to go out. She needed to leave that hell behind. She had tried everything. She pretended to be cured; she tried to escape from the secret tunnel. Once she tried to escape from the front entrance, pretending to be just a visitor. Nothing worked. Instead she got into more and more trouble. Freedom was so close, just outside those damp walls, but still beyond her reach. She couldn't stand it anymore.

A hand on her shoulder pulled her away from her thoughts. She looked up to see Kit smiling at her. "You've been sitting here for the past four hours. If you keep up like that, you'll end up like Bob." He joked trying to lighten the mood.

"I can't do this anymore, Kit." She sighed resting her head against the wall "I need to do something." She sighed rubbing her temples.

Meanwhile Sister Jude sent the young woman to check if everything was alright in the Great Hall for what seemed like the third time that day. They had guards for that but she still tormented the innocent nun. Mary always hated it when Sister Jude ordered her around. After her tragedy with the devil taking over her body and all, she expected her to be kinder to her. She had forgotten that the woman was a bitch to everyone.

With those thoughts in her mind she made her way in the Great Hall pushing the door with a little too much force. She scanned the room once, noticing that nothing was amiss. Her eyes fell upon Lana and a soft smile appeared on her lips. As if sensing that someone was watching her, Lana looked up. Sister Mary Eunice froze when Lana caught her staring and tried to hide her blush by offering a smile. She quickly walked towards a guard and started a discussion with him. She still kept glancing towards Lana every once in a while.

Lana was no fool. She knew that something weird was going on with the nun. The young woman had obviously a soft spot for the brunette. She always made sure that Lana had everything she needed. She always checked Lana twice making sure that she was comfortable and not starved to death. One time she had noticed that Lana was extremely tense and had asked her if she wanted to take a bath so she could relax. Small daily things that seemed quite innocent but they were always directed to Lana; not to Kit or to any other patient.

Lana remembered one time when Mary came into her room to check on her. She had apologized for not being able to help her and told her that she did not belong into that nuthouse. Lana had questioned her actions into her mind but she couldn't reach to a conclusion, so she just brushed it off. Now everything was clear, only because of a smile and a slight blush.

That's when Lana got an idea which, if it worked, could help her escape that hellhole. It was simply perfect and she wasn't going to lose the opportunity.

"I have the solution to my problem. I have my escape." She grinned looking at Kit. The young man rolled his eyes. "Lana, you always say that, but you still end up in trouble." He whined worried for his friend. "It's not like that now. Come!" she took his hand and pulled him out of the room.

Sister Mary Eunice noticed that and felt a pang of jealousy in her stomach. She was always acting weird around Lana and it all started after those damn dreams devil had planted into her mind. Those sex dreams she kept seeing after having sex with the Monsignor. Even though she wasn't controlling her body at that time, she was still watching and felt everything. It was driving her crazy. Ever since the Angel of Death removed the devil from within her, she kept seeing sex dreams with Lana. The nun woke up panting, but what bugged her the most was that her panties were always soaked. Pushing the thoughts aside, she turned her attention back to the guard and their discussion.

* * *

"Are you crazy?" Kit whispered trying not to yell at his friend.

"Why not? It's perfect." She grinned.

"Lana, wake up. You can't play with other people's feelings. It's not right." Kit tried desperately to change her mind but without success. The woman was quite stubborn.

"What's not right is to keep us here, Kit. It's the only way." She sighed trying to make him see reason.

"You'll do it no matter what I say, am I right?" he asked her and Lana nodded. "Fine… Then do it." He gave up since there was no way he could win an argument against the stubborn reporter.

The two friends walked back in the Great Hall in silence. Lana was thinking of the plan. The more she thought about it, the more perfect she found it. She followed Kit inside and looked up just in time to see Mary looking at her. Lana tilted her head and smiled sweetly at Mary making her blush. The young woman excused herself and walked quickly out of the room. Lana wasn't going to let her leave so easily.

On her way out, the brunette caught her arm gently. "Sister Mary, when will lunch be ready?" she asked with a soft and sweet tone in her voice. The poor woman couldn't even look at her. "Soon, Miss Winters." She murmured the reply and tried to leave. "Please, just Lana." The brunette corrected her caressing her arm with her thumb. The younger woman swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded. Lana smiled amused and pleased letting her hand fall by her side. "Thank you." She smiled again watching Mary Eunice flee the room.

"God, help us." Kit muttered watching the little scene unfolding in front of him.


End file.
